1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation device for use in a connection portion between an actuator for a vehicle colliding gravity force simulator and a mock vehicle. Hereinafter, the gravity force is referred to as "G".
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vehicle colliding G simulator is constructed as shown in FIG. 16, that is; an actuator 121 is provided to react on a reaction force wall 120 fixedly installed on a floor, and a pressure portion 123 of a mock vehicle 122 is positioned so as to oppose an output shaft 121a of the actuator.
A model of a human body 124 is located on a seat of the mock vehicle and an air source 125 is connected to the actuator 121 via an opening and closing valve 126 and pneumatic piping 127.
When a simulation is performed by use of such construction, air pressure from air source 125 is supplied to the actuator 12 by opening valve 126. The air is supplied via the pneumatic piping 127 and the actuator output shaft 121a collides with the pressure portion 123 of the mock vehicle. The reaction force is absorbed by the reaction force wall 120.
Further, a conventional powder type separation device is used in an engaging type coupling for a vehicle colliding acceleration simulator, as shown in FIG. 17(A) and in FIG. 17(B). The powder type separation nut device 01 is engaged with the front end portion of a bolt 06 passing through a hole 04 provided along the axis of a connected element 02 and a connected element 03 via a pair of front and rear washers 05.
The powder type separation nut device 01 is fitted to the bolt 06 by a pin 07 and is composed of a split type nut 09 fixed to an actuator body 08, powder 010 contained within the actuator body 08, and wiring 011 connected to the outside.
In the powder type separation nut device 01, upon the electricity being connected to the wiring 011, the powder 010 explodes and the actuator body 08 scatters to the front, releasing the split type nut 09. Thus the nut loses its locking function and the connected elements 02, 03 separate from each other at a high velocity.
In the conventional vehicle colliding G simulator shown in FIG. 16, as the actuator output shaft 121a and the mock vehicle 122 separate from each other and the actuator output shaft 121a collides with the pressure portion of the mock vehicle 122, a simulation of the basic G waves will be at the maximum limit.
Further, in an arrangement where an actuator output shaft 121a and a mock vehicle 122 are connected, it may be possible to use a hydraulic servovalve so that a target G can be obtained. However, the stroke of actuator becomes longer and results in reduced responsiveness, and therefore a target G cannot be obtained.
Disadvantages associated with the device shown in FIG. 17, are as follows:
(1) The device is subject to strict controls and regulations due to the use of the powder, and therefore an authorized worker and a powder storage place satisfying the regulations are required, and there are many restrictions in practical use.
(2) The device is necessarily very expensive because it has to be highly reliable and yet still be disposable.
(3) The device explodes and the actuator body 08 scatters, therefore there are problems regarding the safety of workers and the preservation of the device.